


if you want, i'll give you eternal life

by zombierump



Series: the rhythm of this trembling heart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a make-out session, Kurt wonders if Blaine has fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want, i'll give you eternal life

  
“Blaine,” Kurt gasped, tugging at his boyfriend’s curls to try and pull him away from his neck. Blaine ignored him and continued biting at his neck, leaving little red marks that he quickly soothed with his tongue.

“Wait, wait,” Kurt tried again, tugging harder and finally pulling him away from his neck. Blaine looked at him and then at his neck, eyes half lidded and full of hunger.

“Blaine, you…have you eaten today?”

Blaine snapped his eyes away from Kurt’s neck and let out a long, slow breath. He shook his head and licked his lips.

“I…Kurt, I can’t. I’ve—Christ—every time I try to all I can think about is how you taste. You’re better than anything I’ve ever had and I just…I can’t drink from anyone else after having you,” Blaine said, inhaling sharply as Kurt flushed. Kurt’s mouth fell open, his hand going to his throat, and he made a soft noise. Blaine swallowed and his fangs slid out a little as he heard his boyfriend’s pulse pick up.

“Blaine, are you…you really can’t drink from anyone else?”

Blaine shook his head and licked at his teeth. “I can’t, Kurt. You taste so good and I know no one else is going to taste like you. No one else is going to react like you either.”

Kurt’s flush deepened and he looked away from Blaine, embarrassed, but his boyfriend tilted his face back towards him with a gentle hand under the chin.

“Kurt, no. Don’t be embarrassed. I thought it was hot. Really hot,” Blaine stopped and gave a little shudder before continuing, “I’ve never had anyone react like that when I drank from them, but you…you just came apart. Fuck, Kurt. You were so hot.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, carefully nipping at his bottom lip. He slid a hand to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him closer. Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed and he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to lick at Blaine’s fangs. He shuffled even closer, straddling Blaine’s lap.

“God, Blaine. You don’t know what you do to me,” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s mouth.


End file.
